CSI: New York Season One
by FOLrocks1
Summary: Megan Donner, Alexx Woods, and Adel Sevilla from CSI: Miami are joining together along with other crime scene investigators in New York City. Rated PG for language and violence
1. Show and Character Information

"CSI: New York"  
  
Over a year has now passed since Megan Donner's husband died and she's ready to go back to work. She picks up and moves to New York City where she becomes the head criminalist on the CSI team. Alexx and Adel from the Miami crew also become part of the New York version.  
  
Starring:  
Kim Delaney as Megan Donner  
John Stamos as Adam Patrik  
Christina Applegate as Stephanie Bombay  
LL Cool J as Chris Polin  
Essence Atkins as Kelly Montgomery  
Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods  
Wanda De Jesus as Adel Sevilla 


	2. Season One Episode Guide

#01. "Chain of Events"  
There's a serial killer loose in New York and the CSI team must find him before he strikes again.  
Written By: Jacob Madden 


	3. Episode 1 Chain of Events first half

"CSI: New York"  
  
Starring:  
Kim Delaney as Megan Donner  
John Stamos as Adam Patrik  
Christina Applegate as Stephanie Bombay  
LL Cool J as Chris Polin  
Essence Atkins as Kelly Montgomery   
Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods  
Wanda De Jesus as Adel Sevilla  
  
Written By: Jacob Madden  
  
Season One  
Episode One  
  
"Chain of Events"  
There's a serial killer loose in New York and the CSI team must find him before he strikes again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
INT. JOHNSON'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
[A young man in his early tewnties is sitting in his living room watching TV. He has wavey brown hair and is good looking. He holds a can of beer in one hand and is eating from a bag of chips with the other.   
  
A quiet noise is heard. The man looks behind him into the kitchen. Nothing there. He thinks nothing of it and sets his beer down and grabs the remote. He flips through the channels and finds something that he likes. He sets the remote on the end-table and goes for his beer.  
  
WHACK!  
  
A machete slams onto the man's hand chopping off three of his fingers. The killer wraps chains around the man's neck.]  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
INT. JOHNSON'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM  
  
[Detective Adel Sevilla and Alexx Woods are at the crime scene. Alexx is examining the body. Megan and Chris enter the room carrying their trusty crime kits.]  
  
MEGAN  
What have we got?   
  
ADEL  
Twenty-three year old James Johnson. He was found here a few hours ago by the apartment's landlord, Harry Watson. Harry noticed James' newspapers and mail piling up, he got a little worried and let himself in.  
  
CHRIS  
Did he touch anything?  
  
ADEL  
According to him, no.  
  
CHRIS  
Alexx, how long would you say he's been here.  
  
ALEXX  
Judging from body decomp, maybe a week or two. It's hard to tell, he's pretty mangled up.  
  
MEGAN  
You got a cause of death?  
  
ALEXX  
Blunt force trauma to the head. Looks likes he was beaten with these chains that are wrappend around his neck. And you won't believe this.  
  
[Alexx picks up the bedsheet that covers the lower half of his body.]  
  
ALEXX  
The killer cut off his manhood.   
  
[She put the sheet back over him.]  
  
MEGAN  
Wow.  
  
ALEXX  
And all of these wounds, the cuts on his face and torso, the burning of his legs, and the...penis...removing, were all done while he was alive.  
  
CHRIS  
Well that sure as hell didn't tickle.   
  
[Chris takes a picture of the scene.]  
OPENING CREDITS  
INT. JOHNSON APARTMENT - KITCHEN  
  
[Chris is taking pictures of the kitchen. He wiggles the knob to the door that leads to the belcony.]  
  
CHRIS  
[calling into the living room.]  
Megan, I think this is the way the killer got in.  
  
[Megan enters. She walks over to the door and examines the knob.]  
  
MEGAN  
Well the lock's defantly broken. I doesn't look like it was very sturdy in the first place. Someone could easly pushed through the door.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
INT. JOHNSON APARTMENT - KITCHEN  
  
[The kitchen is dark, it's night. The door handel starts to move. It stops and the door breaks open, but not producing a very loud sound. A person dressed in all black enters the house with a machete and chains.]  
  
END OF FLASHBACK:  
  
INT. JOHNSON APARTMENT - KITCHEN  
  
MEGAN  
It's a possibility that we could get some prints off of the door. Once you're done taking pictures...?  
  
CHRIS  
No problem.  
  
INT. JOHNSON APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM  
  
[Megan and Alexx are looking at the body. Adel enters.]  
  
ADEL  
Megan, Alexx, there's been another murder. I'm thinking serial.  
  
MEGAN  
What do you mean?  
  
ADEL  
Male in his early twenties, tortured, burned, and he's missing a very important part of the body...  
  
MEGAN  
[calling]  
Chris!  
  
[CHRIS enters.]  
  
MEGAN  
I have another scene so if you could stay here, and get some more evidence, I should be back in a few hours.  
  
CHRIS  
I know I heard.  
  
They smile.  
  
EXT. HARRIS RESIDENCE   
  
[The CSI van pulls up. Megan, Alexx, and Adel get out. Adam meets up with them.]  
  
ADAM  
Hey ladies. Vic's Jeff Harris, he's pretty bad.  
  
[They all enter the house.]  
  
INT. HARRIS RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM   
  
[The four enter the living room. Kelly and Stephaine are already taking pictures.]  
  
ALEXX  
Deja Vu...  
  
MEGAN  
No kidding. It's almost identical.   
  
KELLY  
What do you mean?  
  
MEGAN  
We just came from a scene just like this. They body is burned on the legs, he has chains wrapped around him, and...  
  
[She puts on her gloves and lifts the sheet that is covering him up.]  
  
MEGAN  
...something's missing.  
  
ADAM  
You thinking serial killer?  
  
MEGAN  
You bet. Kelly, I need you to finsh up those pictures and then check the back door, that might be how he got in.  
  
KELLY  
Okay.  
  
MEGAN  
Stephanie, if you could dust for finger prints, maybe we can find a match between the two crimes and catch the killer before he strikes again.  
  
EXT. HARRIS RESIDENCE - YARD  
  
[Megan and Kelly approach a young man, 20s.]  
  
MEGAN  
You're Jeff's friend?  
  
DANNY  
Yes. Danny Lipton. This is terrible.  
  
MEGAN  
I'm Megan Donner, this is Kelly Montgomery.  
  
KELLY  
Are you the one that found him?  
  
DANNY  
Yeah. We were supposed to go to a basketball game today and he never showed up. I came over, the front door was locked so I went around to the back. It was wide open.  
  
MEGAN  
Did you touch anything in the living room?  
  
DANNY  
Not that I know of. Everything was so...I just can't think straight.  
  
KELLY  
Do you know of anybody that would want to do this to him?  
  
DANNY  
I...I don't know.  
  
KELLY  
I'm sorry about the loss, but we are going to need your help.   
  
DANNY  
The only person I can think of is Emily, Jeff's ex-girlfriend. When he broke up with her, she was devastated. She would always say that she would pay him back. They had a big fight and she threatened to kill him.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
INT. HARRIS RESIDENCE   
  
[Jeff and Emily are arguing.]  
  
JEFF  
Look I'm sorry. It just isn't working out.  
  
EMILY  
I swear to God. You stupid bastard. There's another woman isn't there?  
  
JEFF  
Emily, calm down. It isn't that.  
  
EMILY   
Don't tell me to calm down!  
  
JEFF  
Emily, just leave!  
  
[Emily begins to leave. As she opens the door DANNY comes in.]  
  
EMILY  
I swear, I'm going to kill you.  
  
[She leaves.]  
  
JEFF  
Emily!  
  
END OF FLASHBACK:  
  
EXT. HARRIS RESIDENCE - YARD  
  
MEGAN  
Does Emily have a last name?  
  
INT. INTERROGATION ROOM   
  
[Adel and Adam are talking with Emily.]  
  
ADEL  
Thanks for coming in. Do you know a man by the name of Jeff Harris?  
  
EMILY  
Yeah...he's my ex-boyfriend.  
  
ADAM  
Him?  
  
[Adam takes a picture from his folder and gives it to Emily. It's a picture of Jeff, dead.]  
  
EMILY  
Oh my God.  
  
ADEL  
He was found dead today. Where were you last night around 9:00 pm?  
  
EMILY  
What is this!? Do you think I'm the one who did it?  
  
ADAM  
We think that the person responsible for this is also involved in another murder.  
  
EMILY  
I was at home watching movies. I didn't leave the house last night at all. you can ask my roommate.  
  
ADEL  
Don't worry, we will.  
  
INT. JOHNSON APARTMENT  
  
[The body is gone but everything is still the way it was. Kelly and Stephaine enter.]  
  
KELLY  
Chris?  
  
[No answer]  
  
STEPHAINE  
Hello?  
  
[Nothing]  
  
KELLY  
He must have gone back to the lab. You ready to do this?  
  
STEPHAINE  
You got the sting?  
  
KELLY  
Yep.  
  
[This segment would last for about a minute or so on TV:  
Stephaine walks over to the wall where there are blood stains. She puts a sample piece of paper that shows the what the blood drop would look like from different angles of what direction it came from. She finds a match and takes out a protracter. She sets it up against the wall. Kelly throws her the sring and Stephaine tapes one end to the wall and walks the couch where the impact came from and tapes the other end to the couch. They both do this process.]  
  
During the scene they talk:  
  
STEPHANIE  
How are the kids?  
  
KELLY  
Good. Their at their dad's this weekend.   
  
STEPHANIE  
He's still alive?  
  
They laugh.  
  
KELLY  
Unfortunatly. You got some tape?  
  
[Stephanie tosses it to her.]  
  
KELLY  
So who's this mystery man you've been going out with, huh, Steph?  
  
STEPHANIE  
No body...  
  
KELLY  
Don't give me that. You've been out with him every day this week.  
  
STEPHANIE   
Maybe he can stay a mystery for a while.  
  
KELLY  
You're not even going to tell your own best friend?  
  
STEPHANIE  
Nope.  
  
They smile.  
  
[By now there are a few different pieces of string going out in a few different directins, but most of them going within a few feet away from each other.]  
  
KELLY  
All right, that's one, two...6 different angles.  
  
STEPHANIE  
That means he was hit at least 7 different times.  
  
KELLY  
Yep. Every time the chain was lifted up, the blood went all over the wall.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
INT. JOHNSON APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM  
  
[It is dark with just the glare from the TV. We see James being beaten in the head with chains. ]  
  
CUT TO:  
  
[We are looking at a white wall. Blood goes everywhere.]  
  
END OF FLASHBACK:  
  
INT. JOHNSON APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM  
  
KELLY  
We have what we need.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Our work here is done.  
  
INT. CRIME LAB  
  
[Chris puts the picture of the fingerprint into the scanner and hits the button. A few seconds later, the image shows up on the screen. He then pushes a few buttons on the keyboard and the computer quickly processes the information. Match found. He prints it out, takes the paper and walks out of the lab. ]  
  
INT. HALLWAY  
  
[Chris and Megan bump into each other.]  
  
MEGAN  
I've been looking all over for you.  
  
CHRIS  
Well you found me.  
  
MEGAN  
Did you get any prints?  
  
CHRIS  
A ton. They were all over that door. I matched them up to an Emily Powers.  
  
[Megan takes out her cell phone and dials.]  
  
MEGAN  
Adel? We need to get a warrant for Emily's house...Okay,  
bye. 


End file.
